father and daughter dance
by danielleburn
Summary: When the Chipettes need a father for the school dance and Dave steps in will the Alvin get jealous ?
1. Chapter 1

Daddy /daughter dance

(When the chipettes need a dad for a daddy/daughter dance at school .Dave decides to step in and help out but will Alvin get jealous .Based on the new cartoon .I don't own the rights to any character's )

It''s was the last of school before summer vacation and both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were watching the clock .The teacher paced the room giving announcements .Alvin yawned only wanting to get out of school and move on with summer break .

"3 weeks from Thursday we will be having our annual father/daughter summer dance and other then that school is out for the summer ",Miss Smith smiled ready for her summer break as much as the children .The kids jumped with excitement .The Chipmunks and Chipettes gathered together as they collected there books into their bags and walked as a group .

"I am free ",Alvin jumped to his knees letting out a breath of fresh air as they walked out of the room and down the hallway .

"So are you girls going to the father/daughter dance ?"Theodore asked eyeing the girls as they walk down the hallway .

"Well that might be kind of difficult Theodore ",Brittany looks at him oddly wondering why he would ask that question .

"Why ",Theodore asks maybe still not understanding

"Well we don't have a dad or mom ",Eleanor looks kind of sad being reminded she has no parents

Theodore puts his arms around Eleanor "Sorry sometimes I forget "

"I bet Dave would take you",Simon says adjusting his glasses

"We could never ask him that it's not our place ",Jeanette says as they reach the door and open it walking outside and they walk through the Courtyard toward Dave's car .

"Yeah it would be kind of out of place ",Brittany adds as they get to the car .Dave opens the door as the chipmunks and chipettes clime in and buckle their belts

"What is "?Dave asks as he walks around to the drivers side and buckles his belt .He eyes the kids wondering what they are up to .

"It's nothing Dave "Brittany adds trying not to bring it up .

"The girls want to know if you will take them to the father/daughter dance?"Theodore says maybe asking for them .

"Theodore "All three girls say at once

"Theodore ever hear of the word big mouth ",Alvin try's to correct his brothers mistake .

"Well if you girls really want to go I would glad to take you ",Dave kind of smiles .

"Really? ",Brittany is kind of shocked

"You don't have to Dave ",Jeanette says getting kind of shy

"It's would be my pleasure girls",Dave says as they pull in the driveway "we are family after all " The kids clime out of the car.

"Thanks Dave " Eleanor smiles running off with her sisters to the treehouse .Dave turns to the boys.

"It's hope you don't mind the girls miss having parents and I like to help out when I can",He hopes the boys won't be angry with him .

"We understand Dave .I suggested it to them but they didn't want to ask,"Simon says looking up at his dad .

"It's no problem Davey boy by the way can I have new Skate board for allowing it ",Alvin try's to take advantage of the situation

"No Alvin",Dave looks down at his son .

"But Dave I need a new skate board",he pleds with his dad

"Alvinnn ",Dave yells scolding his son

(To be continued )


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

The boys come downstairs rushing to the kitchen to find Dave flipping pancakes .He is reading a book he turns his head glancing over at them as they run into the room and slide into the chairs .

"Morning boys",He greets them with a smile .He places plates with pancakes in front of them and places glasses of orange juice on the table with straws for the boys to drink out of .

"What are you reading Dave",Simon looks over curiously

"It's a book on sewing ",Dave sets down the book and sits at the table with his boys

"Sewing?"Alvin looks up in surprise "Please don't tell your going to start making us clothes ?"

"I thought maybe I would try and make the girls some new dresses for the dance ",He cuts a pancake and pops part of it into his mouth

"That's nice Dave",Theodore smiles at his dad stuffing a pancake in his mouth

" Dave considering you have never sewed before maybe it would be easier to just buy the girls some new dresses "Simon looks over at him

"I thought about that Simon but I really wanted to make something for there special day ",He smiles eating another bite of pancake

"Better them then us",Alvin whispers to his brothers

"And if I can learn maybe I can start making clothes for you boys ",Dave says excitedly

Alvin groans at the comment .

Dave drinks his juice "It's the first day of summer break what do boys plan to do today ?"

"I could be riding on a new skate board ",Alvin eyes his dad

"Alvin you have three skate boards I really don't think you need another ",Dave eyes him

"I plan to spend the day watching the cooking channel ",Theodore announces with a big smile

"That's great Theodore ",Dave smiles at him

"I am going to spend the day working on secret formal ",Simon says wiping his mouth

"Well good luck with that Simon "Dave smiles at him ."I am going to run to the craft store and pick out some material ."Dave stands up waving good bye to the boys

"Sure Dave "Theodore smiles waving back at him

"Did you hear that", Alvin sounds concerned "we are about to get run over by homemade dresses and girls dances "

"I think you are over reacting Alvin ",Simon stands up taking his dish to the sink and washing it off

"Remember when Eleanor was staying here when she had that fight with Brittany and we were almost took over by girls ",Alvin is down on his knees in front of Simon

"Would you rather he makes us clothes or the girls ?When he can't do it right it will get him through his I want to sew stage ",Simon walks away from Alvin toward the basement door .

"Simon are you the adult or the kid?",Alvin looks confused for a minute

"Alvin it is nothing to worry about ",Simon opens the door to the basement and closes it behind him as he disappears downstairs to work on his experiment .

"I think it's nice ",Theodore smiles at his brother as he rinses off his plate putting it into the sink

"Theodore you think everything is nice ",Alvin eyes his brother as he walks into the living room climbing onto the coach and turns on the tv .Alvin sighs sitting down at one of the chairs at the table .

( To be continued )


	3. Chapter 3

Are the girls really family ?

Alvin is pledging with Brittany he follows her around the treehouse .

"Please Britt I don't want Dave taking you and yours sisters to the dance",Alvin begs her

"It's fine Alvin if it upsets you we won't go with him .It's your parent not ours",Brittany makes no agreement against it she knows Dave is not her dad.

"Thank you Brittany thank you",ALVIN smiles getting his way

"It wasn't our idea anyway it was your brother Theodore ' s" ,Brittany reminds him she is holding up wall paper in the kitchen on the kitchen wall trying to decide if she should change it

"What is?",Eleanor comes popping into the room

"Dave taking us to the dance " Brittany eyes her sister "Alvin doesn't want us to go with him

Eleanor looks kind of sad unlike Brittany who just kind of shrugs it off .

"Well that's OK Alvin Thank Dave for us anyway ",Eleanor looks down at her feet .Brittany hugs her .

"Not to worry Ellie we can make it a fun sister night instead ",Brittany smiles at her sister .Alvin feels kind of bad seeing Eleanor's sad face but he runs off sliding down to the bottom of the steps and running home .As he enters the house he saw Dave sewing at the sewing machine .He holds up a green dress short kind of baby doll looking. Theodore standing next to him .

"What do you think Theodore do you think Ellie will like it? ",Dave holds up the dress showing it his son .

Theodore smiles "it's nice Dave I saw one of the girls in the Kindergarten class wearing one just like it ."

"Well I did kind got the idea from a Shirley temple movie maybe I need a different pattern ",Dave looks kind of embarrassed. Alvin walks over to them

"Dave I have something to tell you " Alvin pats his arm

"What is it Alvin?",Dave turns his attention to his son

" The girls said they no longer want to go to the dance .You know how girls are they change their minds every minute "Alvin hugs his dad .

Dave looks kind of sad for a moment "That's ok Alvin I really am no good at this sewing thing anyway ",He starts to rap up the material ."I only used a little of the material maybe they will take it back .I am going to run back to the store ",Dave walks outside headed to the car .Simon walks into the room.

"Where is Dave going?",Simon asks walking into the kitchen to get a soda .

"He went back to the store the girls changed their minds about going to the dance with Dave " Theodore answers his brothers question following him into the kitchen .

Simon takes out a soda popping it open taking a sip .He eyes Alvin "now why do you suppose they changed their minds?"He knew his brother all to well.

"You know how girls are one minute they want this and the next minute that",Alvin chuckles he makes break for the steps .

"And you had nothing to do with it did you Alvin?",Simon walks over to the steps looking up at Alvin who is half way up .

"You would think I would have something to do with such a thing ?"Alvin looks down at his brother trying to look shocked .

"I would think you would have everything to do with it Alvin",Simon takes another sip of his drink .He walks away going back to the basement .

The next day

The girls walk down the steps of the treehouse and hear thunder crashing .They are wearing rain coats and have umbrellas .They walk through the yard out to the street .Dave and the boys were getting into the car to go do the shopping as the boys are getting in the car Dave saw the girls walking by he waves at them yelling at them from the drivers side door as it begins to rain hard .

"Do you girls want a ride ?"He motions from them to come over .Brittany saw Alvin looking at them as he climes in the car .She shakes her head and shouts back

"No Dave we are ok",She starts to walk past the drive with her sisters .

"Are sure you Brittany? ",He asks again as he climes into the car

"We are fine Dave thanks",Brittany motions for her sisters to keep walking .

"But Brittany it's pouring outside ",Jeanette is trying to whip rain off her glasses as Dave and the boys drive by they wave at them .

"We are fine Jeanette",Brittany starts walking forward her two sisters following her .Eleanor jumps into the grass into the storm drain she splashes them both with water. She laughs hard .

"Did you have to do that Ellie? ",Brittany wasn't in the mood she saw an umbrella flying by being dragged by the wind .Brittany hears a loud scream "Ellie ?"Her eyes go big seeing Eleanor being swept up in the water toward the pipe .Brittany folds her umbrella setting it on the ground and jumps into the water trying swim to her sister that is piling up high with water "Eleanor "Brittany looks around coming up for air .The water is starting to sweep her away to .She screams at Jeanette ."Go find Dave fast "Brittany yells as she is swept under water .Jeanette runs off chasing the car after tossing umbrella to the ground .

Dave is parking the car as Jeanette comes running up to them in a panic .Her eyes looked scared and she is breathing heavy as Dave opens the door Jeanette screams to him .He looks over he had never seen such a scared look on Jeanette ' s face before .He raps her in a hug .

"What's wrong Jeanette? ",Dave asks kind of worried not seeing her sisters .

"Eleanor was splashing around near the storm drain and she got swept away and Brittany jumped in to try and save her and they both went under "Jeanette 's eyes are big and scared and she is dripping wet .The boys look at each other .Alvin looks guilty .Dave eyes bug out He jumps back in the car along with his sons and Jeanette .

"Show me where Jeanette "He drives quickly as they approach Dave stops the car jumping out he eyes the spot seeing one of Eleanor ' s shoes floating on top of the water .He runs over followed by the boys and Jeanette .The rain starts to let up .He yells for them "Eleanor, Brittany" he looks around not sure what to do .He sees Eleanor struggling to stay a float hanging onto a rock .Dave picks her up hugging her really tight .She is crying and spitting out water .Her pigtails are hanging a mess all over her face ."Are you alright? "He asks her she is crying to hard to answer ",where is your sister "?

Eleanor is crying really hard and it takes her minute to talk "She pulled me up and then went under ."Jeanette is crying and about to loose it .Dave hands Eleanor to Simon .He sits on the ground holding her letting her cry on his shoulder .Simon rocks her "It's ok Ellie "She is only wearing one shoe and is soaking wet .Theodore comes running over seeing Eleanor he pats Eleanor's back

"It's ok Ellie don't cry ",Theodore looks sad hugging his friend .Alvin stands in shock before shaking his head .

"Call 911 Theodore "Dave calls to his other son "Theodore pulls out his phone .

"Brittany ",Alvin yells looking for the female Chipette "Please don't be dead "

"Simon can you handle her? ",Dave looks over eyeing his son

"Go find Brittany Dave I can handle it "Simon rocks Eleanor who is crying hard .

Dave walks along the side screaming Brittany's name .

(To be continued )


	4. Chapter 4

The search for Brittany

Eleanor starts to shiver and Simon gets concerned .He yells to Jeanette who is crying and shaking from fear .

"Jeanette you have to go get her dry clothes from your house and change her bring her some slippers .",He orders taking charge of the situation .Simon removes her socks and her other shoe .Jeanette's red eyes look over before she takes off running as fast as she can to the treehouse .

Theodore looks a little scared "is she going to be ok Simon ?"

"I think so Theodore ",He looks over at his scared brother trying to reassure him everything is alright .Jeanette quickly comes back from the treehouse carrying a pair of Eleanor's footie pajamas .Eleanor is laying cuddled up in Simon ' s arms .He sets her down on the ground and Jeanette walks behind her begining to unbuttoned her shirt she is shaking .

Alvin is running behind his adoptive dad as he searches around the small embankment area around the pipe he is yelling for Brittany .

"You have to find her Dave she can't have died ",He begs his dad

"Don't worry Alvin ",Dave hugs his son tight "I am sure we will find her "

They turn to hear the ambulance and police cars approaching .They see Simon rushing toward the paramedic trying to carry the now dressed Eleanor in her pajamas .Dave and Alvin run over as the get there the parametric takes Eleanor from him .Jeanette and Theodore following over .

"She is starting to get a fever and to shiver a bit "Simon is starting to tell the parametric as he places her on the stretcher .

"Open your mouth for me baby",The paramedic tells Eleanor as he looks into her mouth as she is pushed toward the ambulance .

"I will go with her ",Jeanette says following them shaking herself out of shock .Dave hands her a cell phone .

"Report to us when you find out how she is doing ",He tells her almost ordering her "i have to find your sister ",he hugs her tight as she climes in next to her sister .Dave grabs Simon picking him up off the ground into a hug .

"You were so great Simon " He tells Simon as he sets him back down on the ground .

Simon some what blushes "Thanks Dave "

The police walks over "What's going on here ?"he asks looking at Dave

"Brittany, the little girl she was swept away in the water .They were playing and it just kind of happened ",Dave managed to spit out .

"What was she wearing? ",The police officers asks writing it down his pad .

"She had a pink raincoat ,pink skirt ,pink sweater with a B on it she is 8 she is female Chipmunks just like them ",Dave try's to describe her points at his sons .

"Do we need to inform her parents ?",the officer asks looking up at him

"I am kind of her guardian ,Dave tells him

"Odds are she has been swept into the pipe we will have to start checking there "the policemen pulls Dave to the side away from his sons "I have to tell you if she was swept in we may not find her until she comes out the other side "

"You mean she could get swept through the sewer system "Dave eyes bug out with fear .The policemen pats his shoulder as he walks away .He is on his radio requesting backup .Before they know it the place is over run with people everywhere .Workers checking climbing into the pipe and popping the tops of near by sewers to try and find Brittany .Dave picks up his three boys hugging them close .

"I want you boys to go home "He informs them "I don't want you in the middle of this ",He sees camera crews starting to pull up and start filming .

"But Dave we want to be here when they find her",Alvin looks up at his dad with fear in his eyes

"Alvin just do what I tell you ok",Dave turns the boys patting there shoulders .The boys start walking toward the house as they get the edge some the reporters stand next the now roped off area by police .Dave rushes back to the boys quickly picking them back up .One asks Simon if he was the one who helped rescue the little girl others asking if Dave was father of the little girl they were looking for Dave responded to them with "No comment "The policemen gets them through the mess to his car ."can you please take the boys home we just live over there ",He asked the police as he places the boys in his car the policemen nods .

Dave looks at the boys "don't talk to any reporters just stay inside ",Dave orders as the three boys nod back at him .Another policemen escorts Dave through the reporters one of them must have gotten his name how are feeling right now Mr. Seville one asks as they get by them .The cop turns to Dave as they get by them.

"Sorry about that I know it's not really your child but you may want to make a statement .The press has gotten your name .",He pats Dave's shoulder again knowing how hard this is for him. Dave blinks he closes his eyes thinking talking to himself he looks up in the air .

"Did you have to pick me of all the people in the world "He shakes his head .

(To be continued )


	5. Chapter 5

it kind of slipped out

It had been a few hours since Brittany disappeared and Dave finally said he would make a statement .He was hoping not to he hated reporters .

Dave is standing in front of reporters it was bad enough talking to them about the kids singing career but this was a tougher thing to talk about .The cops tell the reporters Dave will make a statement then asks to be left alone a microphone in front of him .Dave clears his throat before speaking as all the cameras are turned toward him .

"I just wanted to say that Brittany is not my daughter but she is however like part of the family .We are just shook up at about this whole thing .My payers are that we will find her alive .This whole thing was an accident and she saved her sister Eleanor's life .She is a hero .I love her and I just want to find her so one way or another we have an ending to all of this .",While he is speaking a cop whispers in his hear "Thank god my little girl ",Dave says running after the cop not noticing what he had just said in front of the cameras he could hear wait Mr. Seville as he began running trying to run right for the tunnel only to be held back by another policemen .

"Stay back we are going to bring her out .Why don't you wait in the ambulance? ",He holds his arms around Dave's shoulders as he try's to struggle pass him .

"No if you found her I need to be with her ",Dave struggles again to get past the officer .

"We are bringing her out and getting her straight to the hospital and that is what is going to happen if your not in that ambulance she is going without you. Let us do our job.",While the officer is speaking a worker comes out of the tunnel carrying a limp Brittany .She is covered from head to toe in dirt and decay .You could hardly tell it was her .She had cuts and bruises .She looks like a rag doll in his arms as he holds her in a cradling position her head laying back over his arm her eyes are closed .Her hair is mess and out of its normal pigtail .Her clothes had holes in them. He lays her on the stretcher and an oxygen mask is placed over her nose and mouth. Dave 's eyes light up big he runs to the ambulance right as they are lifting her inside .He is held back again.

"Let me go she is hurt .I need to be with her "Dave is struggling again this time with the paramedic

"Sit around front "He is told by a parametric .Dave quickly jumps into the front seeing the reporters now aiming their cameras at him as he climes in the front .He didnt have time to care .He looks back at them to see them place a needle in Brittany's arm as they shut the door "She is a bit dehydrated let's get some fluids into her ",one of the female paramedics says

"Is she alright ?",Dave asked with worried eyes .He looks back at them everything seemed like a dream to him more like nightmare .He hoped he would wake up and this had never happened .

"She is having trouble breathing on her own,she is kind of dehydrated ,she has various cuts and bruises ,your every lucky we were able to find her alive ",The paramedic talks to him while tending to Brittany

"I should made them get in the car with us I saw how badly it was raining ",Dave says feeling kind of guilty ."How could I have just left them go walking in the pouring rain "?

"Can't worry about that now we need to worry about getting her proper treatment "the paramedic try's to move him past his guilt .

Dave is really terrified "I think I really messed up this time"

(To be continued )


	6. Chapter 6

Father and son talk

As they arrive at the hospital and Brittany is wheeled inside both Jeanette and Eleanor come running to Dave he picks them both up one in each arm .He hugs them both so tight .

"Eleanor are you alright ?",he says hugging them both again

"She has fever and the doctor prescribed some medication .I will make sure she takes it Dave",Jeanette looks at Dave trying to take over .

"No ,Jeanette you can stay with us until she is feeling better I prefer you not be messing around with medications your only a kid ",He says hugging both girls again.

"Is Brittany ok?",Jeanette asks as both her and Eleanor are carried down the hallway .

Dave looks at the two girls "she is having some trouble breathing on her own ? I am sure she will be alright girls ."Eleanor's head is on Dave's shoulder as they walk into the room seeing Brittany her eyes are closed and she is hooked up to a breathing machine and has an iv in her arm .

A nurse with blond hair looking in mid 20's walks into the room "there is nothing you can do for her Mr. Seville. and you have other kids to worry about ",she eyes Eleanor "you might want to go home and check on your other kids get some sleep and come back in the morning "

Dave raps Eleanor up in warm blanket and helps Jeanette put on her jacket he carries Eleanor her head rested on his shoulder "I am going to take these two back to my house and see if I can find a babysitter and then come back .On the way home Dave picked up Eleanor's medication as they come in the front door .Dave's sons come running to him .He is carrying Eleanor as Jeanette follows them.

"Where is Brittany? ",Alvin asks eyeing the group not seeing her with them ."Is she ok?"

"She isn't ready to go come yet I am sure she will be find Alvin ",He hugs Alvin and then Simon and Theodore. Trying not to wake the sleeping Eleanor who is sleeping with her head on his shoulder .

"Are you boys ok?",He asks concerned for his sons and how they might be feeling .

"We are ok Dave ",Simon responds to his question looking up at him .

"I am going to put Eleanor in my bed Jeanette you may sleep there to then call Christi down the street the college student she is a babysitter .I am going to need to go back to the hospital ",Dave begins walking toward the steps carrying Eleanor in his arms .

"We will be ok by ourselves Dave",Simon says with his arm around both Jeanette's and Theodore ' s shoulders .

"Ellie is sick Simon and I would feel more comfortable with an adult here right now "Dave says as he walks up the stairs to his room .He lays Eleanor down on the bed covering her with a warm blanket .She stirs a little .He gets a spoon full of medicine he wakes Eleanor. She wakes her eyes kind of cloudy .Dave gives her the medicine .He covers her up tight with the blanket making sure she is warm she eyes close again as she falls back asleep .He feels her forehead which is pretty warm .He gets up walking shutting the door before walking back downstairs .Alvin runs to his feet .

"Let me come back to the hospital with you Dave I want to see Brittany ",His normal begging is more of fear he hugs his dads leg .Dave picks him up on his lap and hugs him.

"Alvin you need to stay here keep an eye on Ellie and tell Christy if her fever goes up",Dave try's to give his son something to do hoping it will make him want to stay home .

"Dave it's my fault the girls didn't want to go with you to the dance I got jealous and told them I didn't want you to take them it's probably why the girls won't get in the car with us .They were afraid they were being to much of a burden and maybe if they had this won't have happened ",Alvin looked down at his feet feeling this is his fault .

Dave hugs Alvin tight "it's ok Alvin it's not your fault for how you feel .I saw how bad it was raining I should have made the girls get into the car with us .it was raining way to hard for them to be walking .,"Dave puts his head in his hands and Alvin pats his back .

"I want you to take them to the dance Dave ",Alvin hugs him so tight

"I really need to keep a better eye on them ",Dave and his son hug each other tight " Will you help me do that Alvin ?"

"Of course Dave ",Alvin says returning his dads hug .The two hug for several minutes .

(To be continued )


	7. Chapter 7

It's took over an hour for Christi to show up .Jeanette was asleep on the couch .The three boys were watching TV .Dave was going over everything before he left .

"Eleanor needs to take this every 4 hours just a spoon full and she has to take 2 of these every 8 .",He shows them to Christi ."Make sure the boys don't stay up to late .Jeanette is already sleep .You have my cell number if you need me "Dave is putting on his jacket .He hugs his sons "listen to Christi and be good ok "

"Don't worry Dave I have it under control",She smiles at him before turning her attention to the boys

"We will Dave "they say returning his hug .He turns walking out the front door .He turns back waving at them and they wave back as he closes the door .

Christi is young girl in 20's and has long brown and brown eyes she wears her hair in a pigtail she is wearing a pink skirt and gray top .She is kind of short and does babysitting to earn more for books she needs at school .She sits down next to the boys "what are you watching ?"she asks placing a blanket over Jeanette .The boys jump into her lap .

"It's sports Christi don't suppose you girls get into it ",Alvin says her a look

"I love sports ",Christi smiles at three boys .

"You do?"Theodore looks kind of surprised .

"Excuse my brother he can be kind of rude at times ",Simon apologizes for his brothers behavior .

Christi let's out a loud burp and they all giggle .They cuddle in her lap .

At the hospital Dave has to get help form the cops getting through a mess of reporters who have found out what hospital they took the girls to .They are saying his name and pointing cameras at him again and asking how the two girls were doing .Dave didn't respond to them. He got to Brittany's room and sits in a chair next to her bed .He takes her hand in his it felt kind of cold .He wipes some hair from eyes before laying his head down on the side of the bed sitting in the chair still holding her head .He didn't realize how tried he was and he feel asleep holding her hand .The nurse came along placing a blanket over him.

At the Seville house it was mid morning and Alvin was bouncing through the house .He peeked into his Dave's room seeing Eleanor and Theodore playing cards .He bounced into the room .

"What are you doing Theodore ?",He asked his brother jumping up on the bed .

"We are playing cards ",Theodore smiles at his brother "your hand Ellie"

Eleanor lays down a card "go fish Theodore "

"Eleanor, you should be resting "Alvin try's to scold her

"I am fine Alvin ",Eleanor gives him a dirty look .

"With Dave gone I am in charge here "Alvin paces on the bed and shakes his finger at Eleanor.

"Leave her alone Alvin",Theodore looks at him crossing his arms .

"Christi is in charge ",Eleanor ignores him putting down another card .Christi walks by .She peeks her head in .

"What's going on guys?",she had over heard there agreement from the hallway.

"Alvin is just being Alvin he thinks he is the boss ",Eleanor sticks her tongue out at him .

"I am the boss ",Alvin sticks his tongue back at her

"Well I thought that was me ",Christi smiles sticking her tongue out at the three kids .They look at each other laughing .

"Can you believe she just did that",Theodore says busting out laughing .

"You guys want breakfast I made eggs,sausage ,and bacon .I have something special for you Eleanor that includes room service ",Christi winks at Eleanor as both Theodore and Alvin run for the steps .She smiles back at her .Christi walks back downstairs with the boys to the kitchen .

( To be continued )


	8. Chapter 8

Dave was woken up to someone squeezing his hand he looked up opening his eyes .It took him a minute to wake up .A huge smile came across his face Brittany was squeezing his hand .She looked dazed as she slowly opens her eyes and looks around over at him .He reaches over hugging her so tight .

"It's so good to see you girl ",he smiles big looking at her she looks kind of weak and she was somewhat pale .She blinks her eyes staring at him as he talks to her ."Eleanor is ok she and Jeanette are out my house "Brittany nods her head she wasn't able to talk yet but understood what Dave was saying to her .She looked around unsure of where she was her first reaction is to get up as she does Dave forces her to lay down "Stay still ok your at the hospital .You got stuck in the pipe but we found you ."

A nurse passing by popped her head in and walked over to Brittany she smiled at her "look who is awake "She starts checking Brittany over " you might be one of our most popular guests yet the media has been out there all night asking how you have been . We are starting to get flowers delivered and we got a stack of cards just for you ",The nurse smiles at Brittany

Dave sighs "tell me about can't they leave it alone .I don't want them bugging her right now " Dave didn't like the media and the way they were jumping all over an accident that happened to kid really bugged him even more .

"Once the media gets a story they are like little vultures they never give up " The nurse shrugs as she leaves the room writing something on a chart and laying it on the hook on the outside of the door .

Dave hugs Brittany tight "I am going to go get some coffee and call home then I will be back "Dave picks up his cell phone out of his pocket and calls home .Christi picks up the phone ."Hey Christi it's Dave Brittany woke up and I needed to call and check on things ."

"Hey guys it's Dave Brittany is wake "Christi smiles at the boys who come running to the phone followed by Jeanette .They grab the phone out of her hand .

"Hi Dave "Theodore grabbed the phone first only to have it grabbed away by Alvin .

"Dave we miss you "Alvin says as he put the phone to his ear only to have it again grabbed by Simon out of his hand

"Are things going alright ?"Simon says right before Alvin grabs the phone again .Jeanette shakes her head watching the boys fighting over the phone .

"Boys why are they always fighting?",She asks Christi .Christi smiles at her laughing .

"How is Brittany ?"Alvin chimes in they are now holding the phone so they can all listen .

"I miss you to .She is doing better she has woken up ",Dave says smiling "I am going to stay with her for a bit and then come home for a awhile .

"Brittany woke up I can't wait to tell Ellie ",Jeanette jumps up and down hugging Christi .

"Hey Jeanette tell Ellie I said hi ",Dave responds hearing her voice "don't wake her up if she is sleeping ."

"OK Dave ",Jeanette responds still hugging Christi

"Let me talk to Christi ok ",they give the phone back to Christi and Jeanette runs off upstairs followed by the boys "Christi do me favor if the media shows up don't open the door and don't let the kids talk to them .They seem to be at the hospital ."

"Will do Dave don't worry about it I got it handled ",Christi is some what of an up beat person no of this really bothered her .

"How is Eleanor? "He asks as he orders a cup of coffee and pays the cashier .

"She is doing ok I have been keeping an eye on her .She still has a fever but she was up playing cards with Theodore earlier ",Christi is cleaning up the kids dishes while she talks .

Dave picks up his coffee he mixes cream and sugar in it putting back on the lid "Well I guess that is a good sign then listen I will come in a couple of hours .Do you think you can watch the kids again again tonight ? I hate leaving a kid alone in this place "

"Sure Dave "Christi washes off the dishes stacking them into the dish washer .She closes it up starting up the machine .

"Thanks Christi I really owe you one ",He hangs up his phone putting it in his pocket .He walks back to Brittany's room .

(To be continued )


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later the girls knock on the Seville ' s door .Alvin opens the door with Christi standing behind him .

"Come on in ladies ",Alvin was smiling ."You look awful pretty night .

The girls blush and giggle at each other .Dave comes down fixing his tie .

"Hello ladies you look nice tonight ",He hands all three a flower pinning it on there dress .

"Thanks Dave and thanks for making us the dresses ",Brittany smiles the pink dress with the puffy bottom and the giant bow was really her style and she loved it .She is wearing pink socks and pink shoes with heels and has a purse with a bow on it .Her hair out of its normal pigtail brushed down with a small one in the back with a pink bow .

"I love mine Dave ",Eleanor smiles at him she is wearing a similar one in green .She is wearing green socks and flats .Her hair is it's normal pigtails with a green bows in it .

"Me to Dave ",Jeanette's also is similar looking in blue she is wearing blue socks and Mary Jane shoes .Jeanette's hair is in one pigtail in the back with a matching blue bow .

"Your welcome girls ",Dave smiles at them putting on his jacket .

Theodore gets out his camera ."smile "He aims his camera and Dave puts his arm around the girls .They smile big .

Simon smiles "not a bad job Dave I think you got that sewing thing down better then I thought you would "Simon winks at Dave .Dave winks at him back .

"Don't let the boys stay up to late ",He tells Christi as he hugs the boys "be good boys .Well ladies shall we ",Dave opens the door as the boys and Christi wave bye to them .They walk out to the car and Dave opens the car door for them and they clime into the back seat buckling their belts .He walks around to the front into the driver seat buckling his own belt and starts the car .As they get to the school they park the car as they get out .Olivia one of the girls in there class comes over to greet them hello .She is wearing a very expensive white dress with high heels .Her long Brown hair is curled .

"Is this your father I have never meet him before ?",she smiles "I am Olivia nice to meet you ."A tall man with a muscular build wearing a brown suit and tie come behind her .He puts his arm around his daughter ."this my dad Kevin "

Kevin extends his hand "nice you meet you ."Him and Dave shake hands .

"Dave isn't exactly our ",Brittany began to say

"Glad to meet you .Always glad to meet my girls friends and their parents "Dave smiles down at the girls winking at them .

" Dave are you sure you want to tell them that?",Jeanette whispers to Dave .

"Just go along with it ",He whispers back to Jeanette .Jeanette opens her mouth but stays quiet not sure what to say .

A snobby girl named Debbie Lewis comes walking over .She is wearing a red dress clearly something out of a fancy store .She has puffy white socks and red shoes with a small heel .She crosses her arms her red hair down with a red ribbon in it "He isn't there dad he answered it all over the tv .He said Brittany wasn't his daughter then he called her his little girl.I think Mr. Seville has been messing around with chipmunks .Couldn't find a humane girlfriend I see " she eyes Brittany "Where is your mother Brittany ?I heard she dumped you in a abusive orphanage .Was she to embarrassed by messing around with Dave ?We knew he already messed with another chipmunk That's how he got the three boys .Looks like you three were the mistake .

Brittany looked down at her feet her sisters hugging her .She stops herself from crying .The thought of their mother really upset them .

"It's true he is not our ",Brittany began again as Dave cut her off

"It's true I mess around with Chipmunks .That's how I got all those beautiful children."Dave puts his arm around the girls and heads toward the gym.

"Well at least you got them some decent dresses",Debbie puffs off her arms crossed looking for her dad ."I thought they would show up wearing rags or be wearing that Shirley temple like dress that Julie is wearing looks like one of the Kindergarten girls"

Dave look embarrassed for a second He whispers to himself "glad I didn't make that mistake "Dave thought for minute "Wait Did she just say she liked my dresses?",Dave smiles at the girls .

"I think so Dave " Brittany smiles back at Dave as they enter the gym .

"Who wouldn't they are beautiful after all ",Eleanor smiles looking at hers

"As good as store brought ",Jeanette smiles up at Dave

"Thanks girls come let's have a good time tonight ",He hugs them and they walk onto the dance floor and begin dancing .

The end


End file.
